Son-ick Boomer: The Kid Who Can Run Fast
by Trickster511
Summary: A fan-based story about sonic and his friends as little human kids. A kid and his friends find special powers in items they find and go on adventures in defeating the evil Dr. Robotnik...who is a chicken...literally...
1. The Sonic Story Told a Different Way

**Chapter 1: The Sonic Story Told a Different Way**

Our story begins with an eccentric kid named Son-ick Boomer. Some people call him Son, or Boomer, but by the end of this story, everyone shall know him as Sonic, the kid who can run fast. Son-ick is a hyper-active kid who wears shorts and t-shirts everyday. He likes to wear blue a lot; he says it's his "go to" color. His life is on the fast track, ever since he could walk. Any opportunity he gets, like when he's going out to get some food, he'll race there and back to test how fast he can go. And he does that almost everyday since where he lives at is a boring village surrounded by woods. The village houses are made of logs and tied together by rope. These living condition are suitable for a village that only comprised of kids in their pre-teen ages. There used to be adults who looked after them, but until recently, all but one have vanished into the woods never to be heard of again. Some say they died by the wild savages of the forest. Others say they just abandoned their children to slowly rot in the village. So until come back or not, Son-ick lives by himself, well, in a house anyways, but in the village, he has neighbors, and they're all around the same age as him. There's Miles Prower and Nuck-alls, his two best friends, Rosy Amy, and a few others. Even though they're just little kids, they managed to make a living in the middle of the woods. Not too many dangers occur around them, well, at least not now.

Son-ick had just came back from a run on collecting some fruits, a bag of meat from hunting, and hanging around with the little animal creatures of the forest, and arrives in his village tired.

Son-ick: "...ha...ha...ha...Hey guys! Ha...ha...I got food...ha...for everyone!..."

After taking a breather, Son-ick looks around him and finds no one to hear him. Then, Miles turns up running towards Son-ick. Like Son-ick, Miles occasionally likes wearing shorts and t-shirts (sometimes with a sweater vest to feel smart). He loves the color yellow and he's the smartest kid in the village. Miles looks up to Son-ick very much ever since they both became friends.

Miles: "There you are, Son-ick. We got a problem and we might need your help."

Son-ick: "Well, you know me. No problem is big enough for me to handle."

Miles: "Well, actually, it's a small problem. In fact, it's a repetitive problem."

Son-ick: "Oh, let me guess. Froggy's gone missing again?"

Miles: "Yep, Froggy's gone missing again."

Son-ick: "Fine, I'll help. But I'm talking to Big Cat before I go and do his dirty work again."

So Son-ick runs off towards his friends with Miles following after him. They arrive with Big Cat sitting down crying for Froggy, Rosy and Creamy and Cheesy comforting him, and Nuck-alls arguing with him.

Nuck-alls: "For the last time, I didn't STEAL your stupid frog!"

Big Cat: "I know you did! *Sniffle* You hated him the most! You give Froggy back! *Sniffle*"

Rosy: "Nuck-alls, if you have his frog, just give it back."

Nuck-alls: "I, don't, have, his, FROG!"

Creamy: "Hey, stop yelling at Big Cat. You're scaring him."

Nuck-alls is a cool, but short-tempered kid who has a rough personality. He has dreads and feels "out-of-place" near his friends since he is the only one of his kind. Rosy is a lovely girl who has pink hair and has a strong attitude on life. Anyone who tries to mess with her has to deal with her hammer. Creamy is a sweet and very innocent girl with blonde hair in long pig tails. She happens to be the youngest of the whole group and she's the only one who still has her mother around. Her mother tries to the best of her ability to help everyone in the village, well, when it comes down to cooking and tending to the wounded. Cheesy is a small baby creature who can fly. His species is a cute and lovable race of flying colorful babies with no knowledge of their history or where they came from. He is the only one of his kind that hangs out with the gang and he also wears a red bow-tie.

As Nuck-alls, Big Cat, Rosy, Creamy and Cheesy argue, Son-ick and Miles arrive at the scene to break things up.

Son-ick: "Hey guys, what's going on?"

Nuck-alls: "Son-ick, please tell these idiots I don't have Big Cat's stupid frog."

Big Cat: "Well...if you didn't take him, who did?"

Miles: "Maybe Froggy didn't get stolen. He probably just ran away."

Nuck-alls: "Like he always does."

Big Cat: "Froggy, Nooooooo! I need you Froggy! Where did you go!?"

Son-ick: "Calm down, Big Cat! We'll get Froggy back. He's probably somewhere in the woods again."

Miles: "Yeah, don't worry, Big Cat. Me, Son-ick and Nuck-alls will find your frog and bring him back before you know it."

Nuck-alls: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, who said I was helping?"

Rosy: "You aren't helping. You're just making things worse."

Nuck-alls: "Grrrrr...!"

Son-ick puts his hand on Nuck-alls' shoulder for empathy.

Son-ick: "Come on, Nuckie, it won't be that bad. Plus, if we find him fast, we can get back here and have some lunch."

Nuck-alls: "...Don't touch me."

Son-ick: "Besides, you made Big Cat upset by yelling at him. The least you owe him is to help find his frog."

Nuck-alls: "...*Sigh* Fine. Let's just go already and find this dang frog."

Son-ick: "Great! Race you to the woods!"

And just like that, Son-ick rushes into the forest, leaving Miles and Nuck-alls in the dust.

Miles: "Hey, wait up, Son-ick! We don't even know where to look first!"

Miles then runs after Son-ick.

Nuck-alls: "Great, now I have to run after THIS hyper-active idiot."

Nuck-alls follows after Miles and Son-ick into the forest.

Rosy: "There goes Son-ick, always on the fast track of life."

Creamy: "He better slow down before he trips and falls on his face."

Big Cat: "I hope they find my Froggy..."


	2. The Powers that Make the Legend

**Chapter 2: The Powers that Make the Legend**

Tap, tap, tap.

Step, step, step.

Thump, thump, thump.

The foot steps of our soon-to-be heroes, Son-ick Boomer, Miles Prower, and Nuck-alls. They zig-zag through the thick forest desperately trying to find BigCat's Froggy.

Son-ick: "Man, where can that frog be? It couldn't have gone that far."

Miles: "Son-ick, slow down! We're trying to find a green frog in a green forest. He can easily blend in with anything, and you might miss him going too fast."

Nuck-alls: "He's right, Son-ick. You gotta..."

Son-ick: "Sorry, can't hear you! I'm going too fast!"

And just like that, Son-ick picks up his paced and fades into the forest. Miles and Nuck-alls stops for a breather.

Miles: "Doesn't he ever listen to anything we say?"

Nuck-alls: "Yeah, I hate 'em too."

Miles: "...Uhh, I didn't say..."

Son-ick: "Hey guys! Come check this out!"

Hearing Son-ick's echoing words, Miles and Nuck-alls run up ahead to meet up with Son-ick. When they got to Son-ick, they saw what he was looking at. They seen a huge shrine with something in the middle shining. Around that shining object were seven pillars with something shining on top of those pillars. Son-ick and the gang walked closer to the shrine.

Miles: "I've never seen this temple here in the forest before."

Son-ick: "Tell me about it. I must've ran pass by here like several times and never seen this."

Nuck-alls: "This place looks...familiar."

Miles: "Have you been here before, Nuck-alls?"

Nuck-alls: "N-no, but...it feels like...I should be here..."

Then, out of nowhere, a blinding light shines from the object in the middle and Son-ick and the gang shield their eyes. The light then dims down.

Son-ick: "Hey, I see something up there!"

Son-ick then runs up the stairs to the shrine.

Miles: "Son-ick, careful! I don't even think we're supposed to be up there!"

Miles and Nuck-alls run up the stairs following after Son-ick. Once they reach the top, they can finally see the shining objects. In the middle lies a big green emarald. On the pillars are 7 other emaralds, except with different colors and they're all smaller then the one in the middle. Miles and Nuck-alls are shocked in awe.

Miles & Nuck-alls: "Whoooaa!"

Miles: "Th-they're emaralds!"

Nuck-alls: "There's...7 of them. And this big one. It must be..."

Son-ick: "Guys! Over here!"

Miles and Nuck-alls turn to see Son-ick sitting down next to the big emerald. Son-ick is trying to fit on a pair of red sneakers.

Son-ick: "Check out what I found. A pair of good lookin' sneakers just lying on the floor. Who would leave these here?"

Miles: "Son-ick, what are doing!? Those could be someone else's shoes."

Son-ick: "Oh yeah? Ok, then let's ask around to see who left these shoes here. Oh, wait, that's right, we're at a mysterious shrine that came out of nowhere in the middle of the woods."

Miles: "...Alright, point taken."

Nuck-alls: "Wait, I think Miles is right. I don't think we should be taking things that isn't ours."

Son-ick: "Oh? Then what if I said I also found items for you guys too? Then would you let me try the shoes?"

Then, Son-ick pulls out two items from behind him. A pair of white spiked boxing gloves, and two yellow fox tails attached by a little device.

Miles & Nuck-alls: "Whoa, what?!"

Nuck-alls: "Cool! Dibs on the gloves!"

Nuck-alls snatched the gloves from Son-ick's hand.

Miles: "Wait, where did you get these?"

Son-ick: "Like I said, I found them lying on the ground next to this big emerald thingy."

Son-ick finally got the shoes on and he stands up to feel them out. Nuck-alls tries on the gloves, which made his hands look big and lethal. Miles tries to figure out how to use or put on the two fox tails. He notices the small device attached to the two tails and hooks it on to his belt on the back of his shorts. Our heroes look at each other to see their new get up.

Son-ick: "We look good."

Nuck-alls: "No kidding."

Son-ick: "Hey Miles, you look pretty weird with those tails. We're gunna have to nickname you if you continue to wear them."

Miles: "Really? Like what?"

Nuck-alls: "How 'bout 'Two-Tails'? Or TT for short, since you have two."

Miles: "What? That sounds so stupid and non-creative."

Son-ick: "Actually, I like it. Your new name is Two-Tails!"

Miles: "What!? But...!"

Son-ick & Nuck-alls (chanting): "TT, TT, TT!"

TT: "*Sigh*, Fine, TT it is."

All our heroes started to laugh. Then Son-ick checks out his shoes again.

Son-ick: "Ya know, I'm gunna break in these shoes and run around the shrine a bit."

As Son-ick starts his run, he notices something majorly different in his speed. He was going faster and faster and faster! He felt a rush he's never felt before. The wind through his hair, his feet shuffling swiftly, all without breaking a sweat! He stops short in front of TT and Nuck-alls.

TT & Nuck-alls: "Whoooooa!"

TT: "Son-ick, you were going super fast! Faster then normal!"

Son-ick: "I know! It felt exhilarating!"

Son-ick looks down at his shoes.

Son-ick: "Do you think it was because of these sneakers?"

TT: "What? Magic shoes? That can't be. Can it?"

Nuck-alls: "If that's the case, then maybe my gloves and your tails are magic too! I'm gunna try to punch the ground."

And when Nuck-alls did, he made a big hole where he was standing.

Son-ick: "Whoa, nice one Nuck-alls. Looks like you have another aid in you anger. Remind me not to mess with you when your angry, ha ha!"

Nuck-alls: "Man, this is unbelievable!"

Son-ick: "Hey TT, what does your thing do?"

TT: "Beats me. This small device is impossible to figure out"

Son-ick: "Nothing's impossible for our smartest guy here! Right Nuck-alls? Uh...Nuck-alls?"

Nuck-alls wasn't paying attention. He was too fixated on the big green emerald next to him.

Nuck-alls: "It...it's like it's calling to me..."

Nuck-alls slowly reached for the emerald and placed his hand on it. Then, it started to shine again, but not too bright this time. The whole shrine and some of the land around it started to rumble.

Son-ick: "N-n-nuck-alls, what d-d-did you do!?"

Nuck-alls: "N-nothing! I just t-touched it!"

Apparently, that's not all Nuck-alls accidentally did. The shrine and some of the land around it along with our heroes started to lift up off of the ground and fly up, straight up. The whole shrine itself turned into a flying island.

Son-ick: "TT, what's happening!?"

TT: "Son-ick, it's plain to see that the shrine is projecting to the sky!"

Nuck-alls: "Wait guys, what the heck is that!?"

Nuck-alls points to a giant red metal sky fortress just about to pass over the flying island that our heroes are on.

Son-ick: "Aw, crap! We're about to hit it!"

TT: "Everyone, brace yourselfs!"

The floating island hits part of the underbelly of the sky fortress. The tremor from the impact cause the emeralds on the pillars to fall off the island and scatter down on to earth. To make matters worse, the giant emerald in the middle stopped glowing and the island started to fall from the sky, with our heroes on it. Well, not really. The impact also caused our heroes to project into the sky leaving them to fall to their doom.

Son-ick: "Daaaaahh! Nuck-alls, TT, what do we do!?"

Nuck-alls: "Here, grab my hands! Maybe we can form a human parachute or something!"

But as soon as Nuck-alls reached his hands for Son-ick, he noticed that he was suddenly falling less faster. In fact, he was gliding in the air!

Nuck-alls: "Whoa! I-I can fly...H-Hey guys, I can fly!"

TT: "Son-ick, I'm right above you, grab my hand!"

As Son-ick reached for TT's hand, he got closer and closer, but unexpectingly, TT stopped falling and started to hover. TT was very confused, until he looked behind him to see that his two tails were spinning in a propeller-like way and lifting him up.

TT: "...H-Holy crap! So that's what that device does. It spins its second part to let the tails spin and give me the ability to fly!"

Son-ick: "Ya know, it's nice to know that you and Nuck-alls can fly, but unless my shoes have built-in jet packs, I'm still falling to my death!"

Without another thought, TT flies down to catch Son-ick just before they hit the ground. As the island falls back to where the heroes found it at, Nuck-alls glides his way towards one of the pillars, hooks onto it, and climbs down. TT lets go of Son-ick and he lands on the ground. Suddenly, TT's tails slowed down its spinning and started to slowly descend towards the ground.

TT: "Hmm...it looks like I can float for only a short amount of time."

Son-ick: "Hey, it did the job and we're still alive. Still seems pretty cool to me. And who knows, maybe you can tweak it a little and make it better with your awesome knowledge of that kind of stuff."

Nuck-alls runs towards Son-ick and TT.

Nuck-alls: "Hey guys, did you see me fly? It was awesome! I felt like superman, or something."

TT: "Yes, Nuck-alls, we seen you, but you weren't flying. It ws more like gliding."

Nuck-alls: "W-what? But...but that was...I wasn't flying?"

Son-ick: "Hey, if it makes you feel any better, to me it was like you were falling with style!"

Nuck-alls: "...Shut up, you blue haired freak..."

Son-ick: "What did you call me!?"

TT: "Guys, stop it! This is not a time to be arguing! If you haven't notice, those emeralds on top of the pillars are gone!"

TT points towards the pillars and Nuck-alls and Son-ick turn aournd to see that the emeralds on the pillars are in fact gone.

Nuck-alls: "What!?"

Son-ick: "Whoa! When did this happen?"

TT: "When the island crashed into that flying fortress, the emeralds must of fell off and scattered across the forest."

Nuck-alls: "This is not good! We have to find those emeralds and bring them back here."

Son-ick: "No way! I wanna go up to that stupid fortress and make whoever's up there apologize to us! I think it went this way!"

Using Son-ick's new super powered sneakers, Son-ick zooms past his friends and into the thick of the forest.

TT: Wait, hold on Son-ick!"

Nuck-alls: "What about the emeralds!"

Son-ick is way too far into the forest to hear Nuck-alls and TT, so they follow after him into the forest.

On the shrine, the big emerald in the middle starts to glow again, but this time with a slight 'Grr' sound coming from it. A crack ensues the emerald, probably from the impact of the fortress. Then a watery figure with green eyes appears in the emerald in an almost ghost-like state. Our heroes don't even know it, but they started something so big, it'll change their lives forever!


	3. Rescue Her!

**Chapter 3: Rescue Her!**

Son-ick dashes away to search for the fortress, or carrier. This task is hard since the trees and leaves seem to block his view of the sky.

Son-ick: "Ugh! Where is that darn flying metal thing!?

In Son-ick's favor, he hears a scream in the distance.

Son-ick: "Whoa! That sounds like...Rosy!"

Without wasting another second, Son-ick speeds faster through the forest heading towards the scream. He eventually makes it to the village only to find the flying fortress above it, Rosy being kidnapped by a mechanical round floating chair with someone in it but is too far to make out who it is, and Big Cat and Creamy & Cheesy jumping up and down in terror.

Rosy: "Son-ick! Help me!"

Son-ick: "Rosy!"

Son-ick dashes towards the floating chair, but is too late to do anything as the floating chair flies towards the flying fortress.

Son-ick: "Noooo! Rosy!"

Creamy: "Son-ick! Oh, thank goodness you're here!"

Son-ick: "What happened here, Creamy? Why is Rosy being kiddnapped!?"

Big Cat: "It was a weird evil chicken man! He came out of nowhere when Rosy found that pretty stone!"

Son-ick: "What!? You're not making any sense!"

Creamy: "As crazy as it sounds, it's true Son-ick. Rosy got kidnapped by a giant chicken and took her to his fortress."

At this time, Nuck-alls and TT finally showed up.

TT: "Son-ick, what's going on here?"

Son-ick: "Apparently someone from that fortress took Rosy. We gotta save her!"

Nuck-alls: "But what about the emeralds, Son-ick?"

Son-ick: "Forget the emeralds for one second, Nuck-alls! Rosy just got captured and we gotta save her!"

Big Cat: "By the way, did you guys happened to find my Froggy?"

TT: "Sorry, Big Cat, but no. We found these items at a shrine instead."

Nuck-alls: "Go find that frog yourself, Big Cat. We got bigger things to handle."

Son-ick: "Sorry, Big Cat, but he's right. We gotta save Rosy before that fortress escapes. Let's go!"

TT & Nuck-alls: "Right!"

With that said, our heroes dash into to the forest once again and chases after the flying fortress, leaving Creamy, Cheesy, and Big Cat in the village.

Creamy: "Did you notice the new stuff they have?"

Big Cat: "Yeah! Where did you supposed they got it from?"

Creamy: "Well, they said something about a shrine."

Big Cat: "Let's go there! Maybe we can find Froggy while on the way."

Creamy: "Good thinking, Big Cat! Come on Cheesy, let's go on an adventure!"

Cheesy: "Choo!"

And just like that, Creamy, Cheesy, and Big Cat headed into the forest towards the shine. Two groups of friends going after different things. Looks like this story is just getting started!


	4. Act 1, Start!

**Chapter 4: Act 1, Start!**

Our heroes, Son-ick, TT, and Nuck-alls dash and dodge in the forest chasing after the some-what distant flying fortress. After a few minutes, they finally reach the end of the forest and enter a grassy plain of emerald green hills with palm trees, waterfalls, cliffs and winding dirt roads. It's almost like an obstacle course.

Son-ick: "Huh. That's weird. All this time that I've been running around in the forest and not once have I seen this place."

TT: "Me too. We should really get out more."

Nuck-alls: "Guys, look!"

Nuck-alls points to a few robots about the size of them roaming the area. There's a robot monkey, some kind of robot beetle, and robot fishes jumping up from the water. They all look mean and evil. There's also some golden rings laying around on the ground and in the air.

TT: "Whoa! I've never seen robots like these before!"

Nuck-alls: "I've never seen robots period!"

Son-ick: "Guys, I know they look some-what intimidating, but we gotta keep moving if we want to save Rosy."

Nuck-alls: "Please! They don't look scary at all! I'll pound them with my new gloves!"

Nuck-alls charges in and punches a beetle robot square in the face causing him to blow up. When the robot blew up in a small puff of smoke, a small bird jumps out and flies away.

Nuck-alls: "What the...? Was that a bird?"

TT: "It seems so. But that's so weird..."

Son-ick: "There must be more animals trapped in those robots. We gotta save 'em!"

Son-ick runs and jumps up towards a robot monkey, and when he does, he curls up into a spinning ball. He hits the monkey dead on and makes that robot blow up and release another animal.

TT: "Hmm...Son-ick's right, but we can't free them all. It'll take too long. The fortress will be long gone by now."

Son-ick: "Then I say we go on a little speed run! We'll take care of some of the robots who get in our way while we run this big obstacle course."

Nuck-alls: "Sounds like a plan! Let's go!

So Son-ick, TT, and Nuck-alls line up side to side and crouch as they get ready to run.

Son-ick: "3...2...1...GOOOOO!"

And they dash off! Jumping on and punching any enemy in their way as they zoom on by to reach the end. They went through loops, spirals, spikes, waterfalls, even some occasional sign posts. They finally make it to the end where they past a sign with a picture of a chicken's face, spun it, and now shows Son-ick, TT, and Nuck-alls' smiling faces.

Son-ick: "Sweet! We made it!"

Nuck-alls: "That was awesome!"

TT: "Guys, look! Something's coming towards us!"

Our heroes look up and see a mechanical round floating chair just like Son-ick had seen before, except Rosy is not with the chair. It floats down to where our heroes are and reveals the person in the chair. It's...a giant fat chicken with goggles and a zig-zaggy mustache?

Son-ick: "What the...!? A chicken!?"

Nuck-alls: "Who are you!?"

TT: "And what have you done with Rosy!?"

Giant Chicken: "Hmmm, little brats. You kids shouldn't be here. I'm on important business here."

Son-ick: "Answer us! Who are you and where's the girl you kidnapped!?"

Giant Chicken: "Hm? Oh, yes, that girl with the pink hair. I assume she's your friend?

TT: "Yeah! Give her back you freak of nature!"

Giant Chicken: "Huh!? Freak!? *Bwak!* I'll have you know I'm a very intelligent scientist known only as Dr. Ivo Robotnik!"

Nuck-alls: "...Yeah, we never heard of you."

Son-ick: "Yeah, and besides, you look more like an Egg-Man to me. But defiantly not a doctor."

Egg-Man: "What!? I have you know I AM a doctor! I made those robots powered by the animals as organic batteries, which you three happen to destroy most of them!"

Nuck-alls: "That...doesn't necessarily make you a doctor..."

TT: "So you're the one who trapped all those animals in those robots!"

Egg-Man: "They are called "Bad-niks", stupid kid!"

Son-ick: "Hey! No one calls TT stupid! Especially a giant chicken like you!"

Egg-Man: "Grrrr...*Bwak!*, I'm tired of talking! I need to find those Chaos Emeralds and these little kids are in my way. Time to change that!"

With a push of a button from Egg-Man's chair, a giant ball with a steel chain attach to it and the chair drops from underneath the chair. Another push of a button and the ball starts to swing and spin around the chair.

Egg-Man: "Bwa ha ha ha ha! Try to dodge this! *Bwak!*"

The ball swings overhead Egg-Man and strikes the ground in front of our heroes making them blow back from the impact. Our heroes quickly get back up, but only to find the ball coming back around for another attack. They all dodge it with TT flying in the air, Nuck-alls rolling to the side, and Son-ick jumping high up in the air. Son-ick aims for Egg-man's chair and with a quick dash in the air, hits him.

Egg-Man: "Gaah! You got lucky, brat! Take this!"

The ball comes up out of nowhere and spikes Son-ick back down to the ground.

TT: "Son-ick!"

Son-ick: "Ngh! Don't worry about me, TT. Take him out!"

TT flies towards Egg-man and dodges every swing from the ball with his great flying maneuvers.

Egg-Man: "Grrrr! Stand still, you stupid flying kid!"

Then to Egg-Man's surprise, something hits the underside of his chair real hard. He looks down to see that it was Nuck-alls that punched a hole in his floating chair.

Egg-Man: "Aaaaagh! No! My chair!"

Son-ick: "Alright! Now, let's finish him off!"

Egg-Man swings his head to look towards the sky and sees TT holding Son-ick a few feet above Egg-Man's chair. Nuck-alls gets his fist out of the hole of the chair that he made, lands on the ground, and crotches to get ready for another punch. TT let's go of Son-ick and he curls up into a spinning ball. Nuck-alls jumps up to uppercut the chair.

Egg-Man: "C-crap! Not enough time to..."

And just like that, Son-ick's spinning ball attack and Nuck-alls' uppercut lands on Egg-Man's chair at the same time and in result makes the chair explode. Son-ick flies up in the sky from the explosion and TT catches him while Egg-Man falls down onto the ground hard. Nuck-alls seems hurt the most, but his tough attitude shakes the pain off easily. TT flies down with Son-ick to Nuck-alls and they all slowing walk towards the battered Egg-Man (pun intended).

Egg-Man: "Uuuuugh...*Bwak!*"

Son-ick: "Alright Egg-Man, now that you got your beating, where is Rosy!?"

Egg-Man: "She's...she's up in my...Egg Carrier up there..."

TT: "You mean that flying fortress?"

Egg-Man: "Yeah, but you'll never get up there without a plane...or something. Besides, I think you have more problems on your hands."

Egg-Man points behind our heroes. The heroes turn to see what Egg-Man was talking about. Behind them was a water-like creature with green eyes. He was a little taller than our heroes and he resembled a kid around their ages.

TT: "What the...?"

Son-ick: "Whose this guy?"


End file.
